


Tale of an old love

by Ikurisan



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Love, Madness, References to Depression, Sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikurisan/pseuds/Ikurisan
Summary: Well I got inspired about different videos about the human Charlastor.One day Charlie ask Alastor about a love story? To the Radio demon? Will he have any to tell her?
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Tale of an old love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Before i explained myself about this work. I want to tell you that i love Charlastor, I know is not cannon but i cannot help myself there are so adorable and cute, I really love tis couple and I respect all the ships xD.  
> Well this whole idea came for a several videos i watched about Charlie meeting Alastor in human world, i did not how put it because i have so many ideas about how development this story but i prefer to let it be simple I mean not complicate me to much neither you guys.   
> Pd: Sorry If my grammar it is not good.   
> Of course, Hazbin Hotel is from our dearest Vivzie, I only used for fun(?. Without anything else to say.   
> Let's begin!

“A love story?” Alastor said, “What a curious thing you want to know, darling”

Charlie move in her place a little disappointed and feeling fool for asking something like that but she want another opinion so she tried again “Well... You see, you are my only one reference, because I ask to Vaggie and it did not go well, Angel... emm... never mind” Charlie blushed like a red almost like Alastor hair “Nifty and Husk was complicate to explain”

“So here, we are...” said hoping for a positive answer

“Hmm I think I can told you a little one, sweetheart Alastor,” said watching how Charlie's face lighting but I warn you it is a little tragic he saw how she frown.

_Everything begin one day when a young man was going to his job. His sight was capture by a handkerchief falling from the pocket of a fine lady. Therefore, he pick it up and chase after her. She look surprise by his action, she smile him so kindly and she give it a warm thank you that make him fell his heart pound it so hard and his face go heated. You can called it love at first sight. Therefore, he was shaking when he politely ask her for see each other again._

_When the day arrived he was so nervous, after he asked her to go for a walk a near park and get know each other. He learn that she was so cute, kind, sweet and very charming with that laugh so loveable, that optimist attitude and how she dance and sign it makes look how all the room light with her around._

_Every day that they share a moment it was gold for him it makes his heart beat like crazy and he enjoy it that feeling. Touch her make him feel on fire. It did not matter how many times he caressed her cheek she always blushed in a beauty pink tone. She always smile to him feeling fluttered butterflies in his stomach._

_However, a pitiful night when there are going to meet for maybe the night of theirs life. He heard a scream. That scream sent chills down to his spine because its sounds very familiar then he ran to help and find the place where he thought the scream came from and his world froze and crashed in a few seconds. His eyes could not believe what is in front of him, inside him; something break he wants to cried and scream._

_There was too much blood around her, her blonde locks dirty for a dark red, he run to her but it was too late she didn't respond his desperate calls and she was to cold. It is unfair he wanted her back how could take the love of his life, his shine, the lovely melody than sounded in his heart. Unforgiveable he wants revenge he wants justice and he would take it. What happened later was a blur he barely remember a thing._

“Is that so? What happened next?” Charlie ask with some tears in her eyes after he zoned out.

“My apologies my dear! I see you really want to know” said with a tremble static in his voice

_Sometime passed and he transform his suffer when he started killing. When he stab someone he did it repeatedly it was so fun. He forgot the pain and the sadness; he felt joy when he take a life with his own hands. He know deep inside know that nothing will change what happen but it feels amazing. I always know deep down I cannot bring her, after all he has done she would never meet her. The voice in the dark echoed it said something like more souls and we will see what happened later. His smile glow in the dark, it was just the beginning_.

A pair of tears fall and a gentle touch dripped away “Is that what happened to you?”

Alastor blinked regain his composure and look at her hand. He zone out again. He put his usual grin back to his face asking himself when it drop it.

“Al?” Charlie ask worried. “Did you m…”

Charlie could not finish her question because a tender and warm hand caress her cheek. Confuse she look his action, then look at his eyes and see something she could not figure out. A troublesome look, she do not know his meaning but it looks almost like… as if he finally found her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my writing a chance. I hope it wasn't to forceful o strange to read. I have to admitted it took me like two whole weeks to finish it, because a have to many thing i want to add, but in the end i didn't. Also I will link the video that started this thing.  
> This beauty animation! T^T  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaGPJInx-AQ&t=2s  
> Thank you so much again! See you around!


End file.
